Lady Marmalade
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: this is a funny idea i had for no reason. this isn't my normal style so please tell me what you think. ENJOY!


HI

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to write this! This is a DBZ/SM crossover. You'll find that this is gonna be an INTERESTING story. I own neither SM or DBZ OR the cool little song in here. ENJOY!!

Lady Marmalade

Serena looked for her family and friends' faces in the crowd from behind the curtain. THERE! They WERE here! Her father, Goku, sat with her mother and two brothers while Vegeta and his family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were sitting in front of them. The rest of the fighters (including Piccolo) were scattered about the audience. She smirked. They had no clue as to who invited them to this show. All they knew was that it had something to do with her.

!FLASH BACK!

Ami giggled as she finished the setting on the phone to scramble the voices on this side. Serena was giggling even harder. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. The gruff voice of Vegeta was heard as the phone on the other side was picked up.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Tell Bulma, ChiChi, and all of the Z fighters that they have tickets at the Moonlight Show House to see a special persons they have been missing for the past three years. These persons being Serena, Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina. Tell them they have to come tomorrow night at 6:30 pm. No later. ALL of you must attend. Good bye," her scrambled voice replied. She then hung up. All of the inners had fallen down laughing at what the Z senshi probably were doing right at that moment.

!FLASH BACK!

Finally, the announcer person said it was time for the last show of the night. It was now 9:45 and the Z guys and gals were getting antsy. That was when Raye walked on stage in a bright red corset with a bright red top hat, bow around her neck, and bunny ears and tail. Then, she began:

Raye: Ladies and Gents, please direct your attention to the most spectacular show in the world: the ladies of the Moulin Rouge!

The curtains went back and there was a large stage decorated in hearts of red, blue, orange, green, and pink. A small stairway stood in the center and suddenly a voice was heard. And on the stage was Ami, dressed in a corset in all hues of blue. She had blue eye shadow and blue bunny ears and tail. A giant screen stood behind her and it suddenly lit up with three faces: Mina's, Lita's, and Serena's. Her eyes searched the audience and she found her father: Vegeta. She smirked.

*Audience POV*

Ami smirked and then Lita began to sing:

"Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas." 

The music began and then Ami began as well:

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista 

Ami: 

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Lita: 

What What, What what

Ami: 

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Lita: yea yea yea yea

Ami danced in a seductive way, as she was taught, and then sat down in a seductive pose, which had most of the male audience drooling. Then, an orange screen on the right side of the stage opened and a face disappeared from the screen. A girl wearing a similar outfit to Ami, but in orange, sauntered onto the stage and locked eyes with her mother: 18. She smirked at the shocked look on her face. Then she began to sing as well.

Mina: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens

Yeah

Chorus:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

Mina and Ami danced the same way as Ami had before in perfect rhythm and then went into a standing seductive pose once again. A green screen to the left opened and yet another face disappeared form the big screen. Lita walked onto stage in a similar outfit to the first two, but in forest green, and she began to search for her 'father' and smirked when she saw the shocked look on his face. Piccolo looked like he wanted to run on stage and carry Lita off kicking and screaming and yell some sense into her.

Lita:

yea yea uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya 

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

As she finished that part she knelt in front of the audience and then Raye joined them on stage and they took formation around the small stairway. The lights went out and then some strobe lights were turned on and showed seemingly stopped versions of the girls doing rather *ahem* bad poses.

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

The strobe lights faded as Serena's face faded from the big screen and she came up through the plateau of the stairway. Serena's outfit was a little different than the others'. She was wearing a VERY revealing bright pink corset that had a LOT of cleavage showing whereas the others' only showed just a little. She was wearing a garter as were the others and she too had pink eye shadow. The only difference was that she had little diamonds on her eyelashes and eyebrows. She also seemed to be enjoying the looks of shock that came not only from her family but the rest of the Z warriors' faces too. Their faces seemed to have turned red at the sight of their family member in something so revealing but she seemed to take the cake. The girls began an even more seductive dance than ever before and Serena was leading them.

Serena: 

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

Color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Mina: 

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Ami:

Sleepin' the grey flannel life 

Serena:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, 

More-more-more

Chorus:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Raye:

Serena...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Mina... (Lady Marmalade)

Lita Kino...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Ami...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rot wailer baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Miss Raye Pyro here...

ALL:

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

The girls ended the dance with their hands reaching into the air. The crowd sat in shock for a moment and then erupted into thunderous applause with the exception of their family and friends, whom had turned bright red and were on their way backstage to see them when the finished bowing. They quickly finished and ran backstage to see their family and friends. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ALL THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!???!?!??!" Vegeta screamed for all of them. The girls looked at each other and then burst in to laughter. Serena was the first to sober up and looked at their confused faces and nearly began to laugh again.

"Well, we *giggle* wanted *snicker* to see *snicker, snicker* your *giggle* reaction to our gig that we created!" Serena said and then burst into another fit of laughter. The other girls soon followed. The Z warriors just looked confused. Then, Serena went to her boyfriend, Trunks, and kissed him for all he was worth. He didn't mind one little bit. Until Goku began to chase him around with a spirit bomb and Kamehameha wave in hand. She sighed. "Well, everything is normal once again!"

If you didn't like the way I wrote this, think of the 'Lady Marmalade' music video if you don't like this. Just imagine the girls in the place of Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, Christina, and Missy if it makes it any easier. I just HAD to write this!!! Well, gotta jet! Later! AND PLEASE: read and review! I wanna know what ya'll think of my fic! *GIGGILES*

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
